Sledge Hammer (Dead Rising 2)
The sledge hammer is a weapon in Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2: Case West, and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. It is a tool with a large, flat head attached to a handle, with a head made of metal. Due to its large size, the sledgehammer can apply more force than other hammers and distributes force over a wide area. It is commonly used for demolition purposes and nailing rail spikes into the ground. It will often tear off a zombie's arm, leaving a blood-spurting wound. Sledge hammers can commonly be found in the Underground as well in several casinos and maintenance rooms, including one in the access corridor leading to the Safe House. It can be combined with a fire axe to make a Defiler (or with a battery to make an Electric Crusher in Off the Record). Its durability can be increased with the Building magazine. A "Test-of-Strength" carnival game can be found at The Man's Sport in the Royal Flush Plaza. If you have a sledge hammer equipped, you can ring the bell and earn a 5,000-PP bonus. Attacks Locations Case Zero *Brockett Gas Station (PR101) *Big Buck Hardware (PR107) *Streets of Still Creek Dead Rising 2 *Americana Casino cashier and vault area *Atlantica Casino rooftop *Royal Flush Plaza northwest maintenance area *South Plaza main floor *Underground main tunnel *Underground - Maintenance Room 30 *Underground - Secret Lab *Underground - Warehouse B *Underground - Warehouse C *Underground - Warehouse E *Yucatan Casino upper platforms *Yucatan Casino - Maintenance Room 6 Dead Rising 2: Off the Record *Royal Flush Plaza - In the Closet (R102), small room in back, laying next to two bricks Trivia *Unlike its Dead Rising counterpart, the head is black, not red. However, its head turns red with blood after it is used to kill zombies. *The attacks are reversed from its Dead Rising counterpart. *''Dead Rising 2, its two DLC packs, and ''Off the Record are the only games in the series to spell "sledge hammer" as two separate words. This spelling is technically incorrect. *The sledge hammer, because of its availability and destructiveness, is an excellent weapon to give to survivors. *In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, the sledge hammer on the sidewalk across the street from Uncle Bill's Department Store seems to only appear after Case 0-4: Find Bike Parts starts. When Chuck runs to this area, it is often seen dropping a short distance, making a noticeable clacking sound. Gallery Dead rising Sledge Hammer 2.png Dead rising sledge hammer holding.png|Chuck holding a sledge hammer Dead rising sledge hammer main (3).jpg|Main attack Dead rising sledge hammer combo (1).jpg|Combo Dead rising sledge hammer alternate (1).jpg|Alternate attack Dead rising sledge hammer throwing.jpg|Throwing Dead rising 2 case zero sledge hammer.jpg Dead rising 2 Case Zero 5.jpg Sledge hammer dead rising 2 dr27.jpg Category:Dead Rising 2 Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Case West Weapons Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Weapons